


I Can’t Believe You’ve Done This

by centaurslegs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armie is confused, Implied Rimming, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Self-Discovery, Threesome - F/M/M, Timmy wants to help, bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurslegs/pseuds/centaurslegs
Summary: In which Armie realizes that maybe he’s been doing it all wrong lately.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	I Can’t Believe You’ve Done This

**Author's Note:**

> The semester starts tomorrow and it inspired me to write this. I hope it makes the reality a little bit more bearable.

His thighs are cramping. That stupid sofa is too narrow, and if he wasn’t bracing his whole weight on his left leg, Armie would probably fall on the ground. This whole situation is ridiculous anyway and he doesn’t know why the hell did he even agree to this. He wouldn’t, even. Well, most likely not in normal circumstances. But now it’s too late to back out, as he is balls deep, and quite literally. 

The tight heat that is wrapped around his cock offers a nice drag in and out, as he snaps his hips to go a bit faster. Armie moves his hands from her waist just to grab and knead the ass he has been fucking into for what feels like hours already. Going through a number of positions, nothing was quite good because everything just felt awkward. So they settled up for doing the double stuff, with Armie hovering and grunting above the girl named something that started with N (or S?) and Timmy, who trumped this all up.

It’s not that this would be his first time having a threesome or having a threesome with someone he knew. Drunken frat and house parties lead to very unexpected situations, and he’s never had a problem with anything, (unlike a few guys that shriveled from just the faintest touch of dick) and what more, it excited him. And having this not be a fact from two years ago, Armie would probably still feel that way. But this is the first time when Armie is going at it mechanically, not getting any relief or just the slightest strike of satisfaction. 

No, now he just feels how uneven their movements are and how sloppy this whole thing is. He leans a bit forward, pressing his sweaty torso against the girl’s back that is also glistening with moisture to touch her tits. Hoping that _maybe this will help me concentrate instead of thinking about how I can’t seem to get off lately_. Armie rolls her stiff, small nipples between his fingers. She whines and arches her back, canting her ass a bit upwards, to which Armie moans loudly because _fuck that felt good_.

But she also lowers herself down and barely holds herself up, so as not to ruin the already messy thrusting sync. They all curse and grunt under their breaths at once the second Tim fucks up into her. She clenches around both of them when Tim repeatedly keeps hitting her spot but Armie has one more reason to be a little bit short of breath.

Not as much for the fact that the movement made their balls rub against each other, but because the friction, the touch of Timmy’s velvety, tight sac against his own almost tips him over. His cheeks burn at this point, how shamelessly obvious he is when his own foggy eyes meet with Timmy’s, who just mouths a breathy _holy shit_ into the distance between them. Armie speeds up when Tim does and tries not to knock the poor girl out completely.

It’s a weird few seconds that come next because Armie sees Timmy’s face almost constantly as his roommate, but then also whenever they have the teeniest while to do anything else. Timmy is a good guy, clean, lets Armie play The Witcher 3 with him and takes him to parties that are not as stilted. But never before he’s looked at him the way he is looking at him now, which is thirsty and completely dumbfounded by that darting, sneaky tongue resting on his lower lip.

 _This is fucked up_ , Armie thinks, this is so fucked up because he is literally getting off on rubbing his ballsack with Timmy’s, and he wishes that they could have just omitted this whole threesome thing, that it could have just been them, together, anyhow but so that Armie could have this exact chance and maybe even excuse to kiss that delicious looking mouth. Timmy bites his lower lip and throws Armie the last challenging look before their lips meet in a fierce kiss.

Armie urges his mouth open, tongue brushing against Timmy’s and it’s so deep, that it must look like they want to swallow each other’s faces. But Armie doesn’t care how they fucking look like because it’s the fact that it’s Timmy’s mouth that he is kissing, that it’s so fucking hot how with every Timmy’s thrust upwards they rub against each other more and more, still. Armie pulls away at the last minute and strokes the head of his dick fast and tight before he paints the girl’s perky ass with his hot come, all the while imagining how it would have felt like if Timmy let him do that on his balls and cock and hisses, hisses, hisses, and his stomach clenches how powerful his orgasm is. Exhausted, flops backward, hanging his head over the armrest and listens to the loud skin slapping and quickened breaths in the distance.

Armie doesn’t even have to lie to himself that he doesn’t think about it. Doesn’t even stop himself from wanting to actually, but it pisses him off anyway. Almost nothing has changed in their purely friendly, bro relationship. While Timmy doesn’t have a mere idea that something could be possibly wrong with Armie. Not when he invites him to a late lunch after school, not when he brings him a few joints that he smokes half of anyway, and not even when he throws himself at Armie whenever he sees him lying on the bed.

Those are stuff they are and have been doing normally every day but Armie can’t forget about the night that made it almost impossible for him to continue with random hookups. The last time was in gents in their library on campus late at night. Otherwise, an exciting fling with a hot girl he has been ogling since forever in his math class was, now a desperate reminder for himself that he is still capable of what he used to before that thing with Timmy happened. And the worst part is that he can’t even tell anyone because it would be just weird. Well, he is pretty sure that Ryan and Tyler would never turn their backs on him, they already know too much - it’s the circumstances that are making it so difficult. And Timmy, well… 

It’s later on Thursday, five weeks after the incident when Armie throws tantrum at himself. When they are making yet another stupid interest rate table in Excel, suddenly a tatter lands on his keyboard from above and Armie flinches. He looks around himself and it’s not that difficult to find out who threw it. It was Yvonne, he was paired with her for last week’s activity when the guys left him out. And the promise he’d made to her about seeing her around didn’t get lost in the space-time as he hoped for. She wears her heart on her sleeve that’s for sure, at least that’s the idea Armie has after reading the note. 

_Wanna hang out at my place after class? Roommate is_ _gone and I can pick you a nice pie chart for that table._ _  
_ _x Y._

But… but he was supposed to beat Timmy’s ass in Halo today because he made fun of him last night _._

And that is it.

That is what sets him off and that is why after his class he brushes the boys off with their suggestion about heading down to the university café, and also Yvonne’s offer of what would probably be pretty hot sex. Instead, he storms inside his own room, startling completely unsuspecting Timmy that is lying on his bed, au naturel and scrolling down a website with sneakers.

That’s what Armie managed to notice before Tim almost flipped his laptop into the air and quickly clawed at his blanket to bluntly cover his front without the slightest effort to actually succeed. His dick was still out but at least he draws his legs together and puts them to the side, so now Armie sees _just_ his ass. That he wants to… that he really _so fucking wants to_ -

“Ah! I’m naked, Mr. Hammer!” Timmy squeals. Armie sighs and turns around so that Tim can put some clothes on before he spills his beans that are under the weight of time starting to rotten. 

“Yeah, well, I can see that. Why are you naked? What if someone comes in?” 

“The CSA is gone at this time and so is everybody else. Why are you back so early? You can turn around, you know.”

When Armie does, Timmy is back lying on the bed with purple sweats on but still shirtless. Armie doesn’t want to look much or too long but he is pretty sure that he can peripherally see the outline of Timmy’s dick (which he’s seen dozens of times by now, but still). But it’s not exactly helping right now, as he is so fucking frustrated and angry and also constantly keyed up without knowing a way to satiate it. He sits heavily on his bed and huffs. 

“You know, this is not normal. It’s so fucking messed up that I can’t even,” 

Armie begins but stops immediately when he realizes that he actually doesn’t even know what to say. It’s not every day you randomly have to confess to your roommate, that also happened to be one of your best friends, that you have a strange crush on them probably for a quite long time, and a threesome made you realize that there might possibly be something more into it. 

“What is?” Timmy urges him and shifts on his own bed to face him. And Armie just wants to stand up and wipe off that smug expression from Tim’s face, acting as if it was no business of his. Which Tim has no way of knowing of course, but It makes Armie pissed nonetheless. 

“No, stop giving me that look first! See, that’s exactly what’s… going on!” 

“What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?” 

“No, I’m not drunk, it’s just… I ruined everything because I always overthink shit and I can’t think straight when you are giving me a hard time looking at me like that.” 

“Armie, this is my face.” Timmy’s argument falls flat between them. Armie could practically hear the sound of a wet sponge hitting the ground. And he knows that he is not making any sense. He wishes that Tim would just pull it out of him or that he didn’t even have to say it at all. Which is too bad because he needs to in order to start functioning like a normal person again. 

“That night Tim, you know at Jessica’s where you told me about that girl you had been seeing and she wanted to get down and dirty with one more person? Rings any bells?” 

“Yeah, and what about it?” 

It seems like Tim doesn’t even take it in his stride. And why would he even? He is two years younger than Armie, all over the place that sometimes Armie has a hard time to keep up with him. They have talked a million times about relationships before and while Armie, who despite his current way of life is wine and dine type of a guy, Tim is taking it pretty reluctantly and for him, sex is overrated. Armie is not a prude, but he sometimes can’t bring himself to agree, especially right now. 

“Well, we kissed, just to name one thing and that was the look you gave me before I…” _before I came so hard like I haven_ ’ _t most likely in my whole life._ The sentence threatens to fall from the tip of his tongue. 

“Okay, I have no idea where is this coming from. So, are you like weirded out by the fact that we kissed or that it was me? Or-“

“No, it’s because I kissed you and then I came.” Timmy blinks and his mouth twitches into a sly smile. 

Armie just wants the ground to swallow him whole right now. There, he said it, but he doesn’t feel better and just wishes for this to be over. Okay, the best case will be if Timmy acknowledges this and seals the whole conversation shut a buries it deep, very deep under the ground and then make them swear not to speak about it ever again. Or he will ask the administration office to change his roommate, dorm and also campus. 

“I don’t see anything weird about that, we were all done pretty much the same, so,” Timmy scoffs at him, completely underestimating the whole incident that Armie tried so hard to exaggerate it enough to burst. 

“No, you don’t understand, Tim. I came _because_ I kissed you.” 

“Oh.” 

Wet sponge. And Armie wants to slap himself unconscious. He stands up abruptly and walks over to the window to feel a bit less straitened. 

“Are you gonna jump out of that window?” 

Armie doesn’t answer for a few moments. He thinks he might, at least to save himself from the embarrassment that he is now being exposed to. Actually he doesn’t even know what he expected. Every sane person would tell him to fuck off, so now he just waits for the inevitable, and when Timmy, very friendly and politely and with so much of a friendly affection will friendly tell him to fuck off. 

“No,” he says and starts pacing around the room like a mad man instead. 

“So is this something that works for you or was it just me?” Timmy asks. And Armie asks himself the same question. Do other guys turn him on? Not that he’s ever thought about it, but overall, not really. Timmy, however, is something completely different. He is not other guys, he is not even merely comparable to any of Armie’s friends, yet he is someone that Armie can’t imagine not having in his life. Which is what makes this whole thing so messy. 

“Just you, I guess,” he admits and shrugs. 

Timmy hums. Fucking hums as if he was analyzing the whole situation instead of finally shutting Armie down with his sentimental bullshit. 

“You guess… Then I think it’s time to find out,” Tim clasps his hand enthusiastically and moves in his bed all the way to the edge while making a spot for Armie. He settles his computer onto his lap and pats the space next to him. 

“This is absurd,” Armie mumbles under his breath but walks over to his roommate anyway. Even though, he is a little skeptical about what Tim, for the love of Christ, might have in mind. 

“Shush! Now, let’s see what uncle Google has in store for us.”

Armie sees what’s coming the second Tim’s slim fingers ghost over his backlit keyboard. He presses P and it’s a second the infamous page with catchy theme jingle and logo pops up. 

“Seriously? So I’m now your guinea-pig?” 

“What? Look, it’s worth a try. I mean we see each other naked all the time, we had already fooled around with a chick together before, so just… relax and leave it on me.” 

Armie tries to do as instructed but even in a moment like his one, he can’t stop his body from reacting to so much of a smooth and milky skin that’s practically luring him to touch it. He hates that they are so comfortable around each other. 

Tim opens the categories and doesn’t seem to hesitate a single second before he has them redirected straight in the gay category. If Armie wouldn’t know better, he would have thought that it was possibly too quick and that Timmy is not here for the first time. 

“Inked jock shows off feet and wanks for cumshot,” Timmy reads the title with a very bad impression of a seductive presenter. Yeah, for some that might work, Armie is not really much of a feet fan. Simultaneously wonders if Timmy is, maybe that’s why he chose to pay attention to that one. Wonders what else he doesn’t know.

“This is ridiculous Timmy, what exactly are you trying to prove?” 

“That you never know you might like something until you give it a try, duh. Why are you acting so prudish? Check this out, this sounds promising,” Timmy nudges Armie’s arm with his elbow and points his finger onto the computer screen. _Horny interns eat ass at work._ You’ve got to be kidding me. 

“You are into this stuff?” Armie asks with an annoyingly childish curiosity. Silently he wishes that Timmy would say yes. Would say yes and Armie is entirely sure that just that one-word confirmation would give him a solid boner.

“Dunno, I’ve never had a chance to try it. What? It sounds quite hot actually, to have your ass licked, I don’t think I would ever turn that down,” Timmy says matter-of-factly, without the slightest hint of discomfort. Armie gulps audibly and hopes that Timmy didn’t hear it over that cringy job interview scene. He’s never tried ass-eating, does that mean he tried other things? 

Timmy skips the first few tedious minutes of that video. And even despite their shared comfort and a fair amount of porn they have watched together in this very room, Armie can’t help but feel so exposed watching the blonde twink having his mouth fucked by his tattooed colleague. 

“Come on, Hammer, start fapping,” says Tim, grabbing Armie’s hand and placing it over his crotch. “Otherwise this will be completely pointless.” 

Armie wants to ask what will, but doesn’t, mainly because Tim seems to be really invested in finding out the real truth behind Armie’s ragged sexuality. 

Armie gives in. Unbuttons his pants and lowers them a little so he can take his cock out that is not even slightly perked up. It makes him quite embarrassed. So much that he wants to say fuck it and call this whole thing off because it’s just ridiculous. Yeah, he really wants to, but that is before Tim skips another few minutes forward to the actual rimming scene. Armie tries really hard to ignore the stagy moaning but doesn’t tell Tim to lower the sound down. He doesn’t say anything, because all air is knocked out of him the moment Tim squeezes himself through the thick fabric of his sweats. 

“Fuck, this must be something else,” Timmy comments to what mostly looks like himself and never stops watching the video. 

And without even knowing, Armie finds his own cock now half hard in his hand, not even slightly paying attention to that video but Timmy, his best friend, and bro, Timmy that has now his own hand inside his pants and touches himself. Armie wonders what Timmy might be imagining right now. He knows pretty damn well that there is no place for him in his head when it comes to this stuff, but Armie just wants to know who Timmy is picturing to have him bent over the table and lick and suck on his tight little hole like that. How would Timmy react to having this done to him… Would he reach back and tug on the person’s hair, so as to pull him closer or away because it would be too much for him since he’s never done it before? How fast would a tongue in his ass finish him off? Armie bets that Timmy would be also up for a finger or too if things were heated enough and maybe, just maybe wouldn’t even refuse to be fucked later. It’s enough to make him painfully stiff. 

“Take your dick out, Armie, show me,” 

Armie doesn’t know if Timmy really said that or if he just made that up. Nonetheless, he does so, pulls his pants down to his knees and resumes jerking himself off a little quicker. He doesn’t ask Timmy to do the same in return because he does it right after Armie, placing the laptop a bit further. He tucks the waistband of his sweats under his balls and the pace of his hand on his own dick matches Armie’s. He can’t help himself but look down. Thankfully, the laptop is pretty much in the same optic angle so if Timmy would, by any chance, find this uncomfortable, he can still say that he was watching porn.

Timmy’s cock is… fuck, Armie just wishes that he would have confessed sooner if this was bound to come after. What would Timmy say if Armie just bent down and put him into his mouth? He’s never given a blowjob before but Timmy seems to be good enough of a teacher to show Armie a thing or two. Armie fights it with a tight fistful of Timmy’s Spiderman bed sheets.

He watches Timmy thumbing at this slit, dragging his palm all the way down to the base of his cock where he fondles his balls gently. Throws his head back and huffs a breath before turning at Armie and their eyes meet in a horny haze just like that time when Armie kissed him. And now he doesn’t want to do anything else either. 

It’s like a déja vu. The moment their lips crash tastes heavenly, even better than those five weeks ago, now when it’s just the two of them and no boundary in between. Timmy licks into his mouth first and Armie lets him, lets him do anything he wants, as long as it involves touching him. Timmy fucking moans into the kiss and Armie touches his cheek then his neck, his collarbones… 

The tip of his cock is almost purple as Armie squeezes it tightly in his fist the whole time. He pulls away and looks at Timmy, shamelessly observing his movements, the way he smears the precome all over his length, the way when he gets close to the edge he uses both hands. Armie doesn’t even have a chance to see how, before he shuts his eyes and his head falls backward, giving himself into an orgasm that literally ripples through him for the next several minutes. He lets his come stained hand fall to his side, only to be picked up again by Timmy who licks carefully around the crook of his thumb and his palm, all the while he brings himself to completion and shoots all over his taut, bare tummy. The whole visual and the noises Timmy makes are enough for Armie’s cock to perk up again slightly. It is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

He gives Armie’s hand a light bite on his knuckles before dropping it down. He sighs and rests his head against the wall, mirroring Armie. 

“That was…” Timmy starts but can’t seem to find the right words. 

And Armie can’t believe that this just happened. 

“Fuck, it really was,” he admits. 

  
  


Maybe he should feel a little guilty about what they just did. But it doesn’t really get to him right now when they are both standing under the spray of hot water in the conjoined bathroom. Armie is the first who wets his head and soaps up his whole body. Then it takes a bit of maneuvering to shift their positions so Timmy could do the same. They have never done this before, but it still feels like the most natural thing. Armie watches Tim’s bony fingers disappearing into his now almost black mane of wet curls. Foam is dripping down his back muscles, and Armie follows its way all the way down where it lines the perfect roundness of Timmy’s little ass. Armie wants to touch him so much. Everywhere. So he lets the boldness take over, picks up a bar of soap from the holder and starts soaping up his back. 

“Is this okay?”

Armie just wants to make sure, even though the way Timmy’s body relaxes under his hands speaks for itself. He just wants to make sure that he doesn’t cross a line he shouldn’t, that they are still comfortable with each other even after what they did a few minutes ago. Timmy hums, lets Armie touch him wherever he wants. Well, what he wants is to go a little bit lower, where, as a bro, he has no right to even think about.

He’s scared that fucked it all up. He yet hasn’t got any specific signals that would make him sure, but he just knows that he did. And of course, that Timmy will not say anything, because he is too shy to deal with things straightforward and he hates hurting other people’s feelings so he just stays quiet for the sake of everyone’s happiness. Them being best friends will not change anything about all this. It sucks, but Armie can’t require Tim to feel the same way about him. The realization makes him drop his hands to his sides and just focus on cleaning himself instead. 

“Why’d you stop?” Tim asks, turning his head to the side. God, here it is, he is trying to be all nice, so Armie doesn’t feel bad about it.

_Well, because it felt inappropriate? Because you should keep this to someone you call “baby” and “honey” and who you make out with, without feeling guilty afterward?_

“It’s not… we’re not… I just don’t want to make things weird between us is all. And I don’t want you to act all nice and touchy-touchy with me just because you don’t want to make this even more awkward,” Armie says and closes his eyes. Fingers now rubbing shampoo into his hair as if his life depended on it. 

“This is so you, Armie. Why you always gotta be digging up unnecessary shit in everything?”

Tim doesn’t get it. He has absolutely no clue. 

“Nothing is awkward until you make it so. And if that makes you happy then we can forget that this whole thing ever happened, but it sure won’t make me feel any different about you.” 

Armie knows that he should feel some sort of relief after this, and he does a little. Is happy that Timmy is not put off by this sudden change of behavior. (As if showering together after mutual jerk-off wasn’t already enough of a statement.) But it also means that Armie is alone feeling this way yet again. 

“ _I_ don’t want to forget about it though,” he adds and when Armie opens his eyes to find out whether he really heard what he heard, Tim is standing so close to him, making their bodies touch faintly. 

“Are you sure about this? I thought you were not gay,” Armie says doubtfully. 

They have never really spoken about this and from Tim’s stories and experiences Armie just somehow took the hint. Just like he did with himself. 

“Well, I thought the same about you and look at us now. Are you?” 

“I… don’t know.”

“Me neither.” 

It makes them laugh. Suddenly Armie feels at ease because this is them again. 

Timmy cranes his neck and chastely pecks Armie’s lips. As if testing the waters. 

“I thought we are more than just roommates, Armie. I thought that you trust me enough to tell me anything. Especially when it involves me.” 

“And I do! I really do, Timmy,” Armie says and cradles his face, wiping the droplets of water running down Timmy’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Fuck, I didn’t know what was happening and I still don’t. I was just scared that I would cause tension between us if I told you but at the same time… you are all I’ve been thinking about.” At the moment Armie doesn’t care how cheesy he sounds, because it’s true. _It’s been him probably way before that night_ , but Armie keeps that to himself for now. 

Timmy smiles at him. Armie can’t help himself and mirrors him, kissing his mouth briefly in return. 

“We’ve been through a lot together. And come to think about it, we’ve kinda always had a thing for each other, huh?” 

Armie has a flashback to that time when he accidentally found the girl Tim had been tutoring topless in his bed. Or when Tim told him that their Wednesday movie night was canceled because he had already made plans with his classmates and wouldn’t be back before early morning. Remembers the jealousy he felt, but then quickly brushed it off before he could find an explanation. So yeah, Armie has definitely had a thing for him. 

With the nonchalance of a snake, Timmy steps even closer and wraps his arms around Armie’s waist. Wet skin gliding lower effortlessly until he touches Armie’s ass and squeezes. And despite his brain slowly changing its position to his crotch, Armie still doesn’t think that first time sex in the shower would be a good idea.

“Heh, can you back off?” Armie says nervously and Timmy looks absolutely devastated. Can Armie possibly be a bigger idiot? 

“Oh, I - I’m sorry I thought that-”

Armie quickly grabs his chin in between his forefinger and thumb and makes Tim look at him. Lowers his head down and kisses his lips softly, tenderly and doesn’t feel guilty even after he starts kissing him more passionately and hungrily. He loves this.

“I just thought it would be better if we did it somewhere less life-threatening for starters.” 

It definitely is a nice visual when he watches Timmy throwing himself onto Armie’s bed and on all fours. He arches his back and wiggles his ass Armie’s direction who just entered the room. And _holy fucking shit,_ Armie thinks, wonders how he could settle down with short-lived, unsatisfactory hookups while he was missing out on this the whole time. 

Armie indulges himself now because Tim lets him because he wants him to touch him and wants to be touched. He caresses his cheeks, presses his huge palm against one a bit firmly a when he lets go, he observes a pink imprint forming on Tim’s alabaster skin. 

“There is something I have to tell you,” Tim mumbles with his head hanging low in between his shoulders, almost resting on the mattress. Armie hums, doesn’t really care what Timmy has to confess now (it can’t get any worse than him at this point), leans closer to Timmy and kisses his nape, then the side of his neck and then inch by inch down his spine. His back arches each time he does so and the sounds he makes are the sweetest ones Armie has ever heard. And without having a clue what he’s doing, he just goes for what feels natural and reaches in between Tim’s legs to touch his hard and damp cock. God, he wants to say something filthy to him now, something that would make him whimper and make his ears go red, but Armie is not sure if Timmy is into this kind of stuff. 

“I lied to you earlier, _ah, oh fuck,_ ” Timmy cants his hips again which makes Armie confident to make his next move and touches his balls. Timmy shudders, curses and Armie hears bells of victory in the distance. Fondles and rolls them in his palm, pulls just the tiniest bit and Tim mewls and squirms, making it harder for Armie to keep him in place with just one hand on his ass. 

“I had someone that ate me out before. And it was a guy,” Timmy confesses. Armie can’t exactly say that it shocks him, but it certainly does surprise him a little. 

“Then why’d you say you never did it?” 

“Because I wanted to see how you would react. If I gave you a small hint that I wanted _you_ to do it first.” 

It’s like a punch straight to his gut. Armie’s dick is throbbing at this point and with what Tim just said it makes him want to throw his caution to the wind and ruin him right on the spot. So he kneels down, his eyes now on the same level as Tim’s ass and he can’t believe that he is doing this. That all of his life choices led to this moment where he thought that sharing a joint or kissing the same mouth alternately weren’t the most intimate things they could do together. 

Armie doesn’t hesitate and goes for it, spreads Tim’s cheek and at first, just takes a quick look at his hole. Licks his thumb experimentally and presses it against his opening to which Tim just spreads his legs further and pushes his ass into Armie’s touch seeking for more, maybe even wants Armie to breach inside. 

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Armie asks and hopes with all he’s got that Tim will say yes. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he reaches backward and takes Armie’s chin into his palm and Armie feels as if he was at his mercy. That thought turns him on probably more than it should. He whimpers, moans a strangled “Please, please” and Armie doesn’t need anything more. 

  
  


“Fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Timmy says when he’s lying flat on his back with an arm thrown over his sweaty forehead. Both his and Armie’s come is drying on his stomach and Armie has a hard time not to look at it. His spent cock already hurts from being emptied twice in such a short period of time. It has been a while since that happened. 

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to do it?” Despite his efforts, Armie’s voice sounds concerned. And of course, Tim sees through him, as always. 

“Yes, but I never thought that it’s something we’d actually do, like... together.”

Tim crawls from the other side of the bed to him. Lies his head against Armie’s chest and just leaves it there. He wants to wrap his arm around Timmy’s chest, wants to play with his hair but… lingers, despite having the taste of Timmy’s come on his tongue. As if the boundaries were turned upside down here. 

Thankfully, Timmy decides for him and wraps Armie’s arm around himself, sighing comfortably once he is lying on top of him again. He even covers them with a blanket and then Armie just feels how Tim’s thumb is drawing circles on his forearm that start to falter and so is his breathing which means that he is already sound asleep. 

Holy shit, there is so much left unspoken and they still need to finish their game of Halo like they planned yesterday. And after that Armie will probably take him out to Wendy’s that is across their campus or order a take out. And then they will probably make out, or maybe finish what they started, Armie doesn’t know yet. 

What he is sure about though, is that he could get totally used to this. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Purely fictional


End file.
